


青阳

by RyoKaO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoKaO/pseuds/RyoKaO
Summary: 平行时空李氏朝鲜 少爷pX神秘鸟考据不足可能有各种细节与实际出入
Relationships: birdring | Kim Ji-Hyeok/Profit | Park Joon-Yeong





	1. Chapter 1

其一  
日头将垂时分天色渐渐也没那么的敞亮，通透的房间也变得不那么明朗，除了偶有纸张的沙沙声，就剩此起彼伏的叹气。  
“俊煐啊，还剩多少……”  
洪材熙放下已经看不下去了的书，再次问出了已经问过很多遍的问题。  
“真的只剩一点了！最多两遍就结束了，”朴俊煐头也不抬的努力奋笔疾书，忍不住还是小声抱怨道，“今日实属飞来横祸……”  
“别说了赶紧着，拜托，不然今日别说没有玩的时间，连晚饭都没得吃了……写潦草一些都好！”看着一笔一划的朴俊煐，洪材熙已经提出了和往常截然不同自暴自弃的要求。  
“真的不行啦哥……先生看到且不说会不会又是一百张……”  
说到底还是一出自个儿招来的飞来横祸，晨间来书院本就是一段不远的路，总想寻些乐趣的少年今日盯上的是树杈间多出的鸟窝，数块石头飞过准头实属差劲，鸟窝纹丝未动就罢了，飞扬得爽快的石头哐哐尽数落在了一处本就有些破落的屋檐，叮当作响间瓦片倒是稀碎，叫骂声响亮了起来小少爷才发现闯了什么祸，拔腿就跑也给屋主落下了靛青长褂玄绀兜帽的印象，未及午时便兴师问罪到了书院。  
银钱几何朴俊煐可能都不记得了，倒是先生一番批判落下的是责令抄写当日课文一百遍，名曰“死性不改”，小少爷委屈极了却也不敢申辩，惹急了先生八成换来的极有可能是父亲面前的一通“功课极佳，生性顽劣，不思悔改”了。  
“好了好了！材熙哥走走走！”沉心静气久了少不得过度反弹翻身而起，洪材熙听了也是书本一扔，先生早前便嘱咐过一番离了书院张罗家室，同学更是早早散尽，两个人火速闭了窗出了门，天色已经暗了下来。  
书院地处山坡，踩着时间点出来遍观城里灯火渐明，时值晚春，时辰实则尚且未晚，朴俊煐侧了头刚想说话，恍然一撇却看到比书院更高一些的地方也亮起了灯。  
“哥，哥你看那边……山上何时有住民了？”  
洪材熙顺着所指望去也是一奇，站住了脚步道：“我记得那处是一无人居住的宅子，虽未显颓唐，却也有些陈旧了。”  
朴俊煐颔首，虽未亲眼去看过，但他也有印象那处宅子位置很是奇特，须知虽不比书院高上许多，但已是一处断崖，那宅子只见一面靠山，有处较窄的大门，仿佛有两面几近悬空了不可谓不奇，以至印象颇深。  
“不知道会是什么人住在这样的地方。”奇则生疑，疑反长奇，朴俊煐感叹着心下却已经从恩怨走匪飘向了志怪小说，盗贼歹心是可能，精怪神通也不无可能嘛。  
“戏文里应该是这样吧，怕被豪强欺辱倾国倾城的女儿，所以只有将她束之高阁……”洪材熙虚着眼睛确定着自己看到的不是错觉，说的却是漫无边际的话。  
“哥说什么傻话呢……”毫不留情的指出这是比自己构想更虚妄的猜测的朴俊煐脑门收到了一个爆栗，扶了扶兜帽反手抓住哥哥就打算往那个与回家截然不同的方向走，“我们去看看总行了吧，看看就知道是哪家小姐或者哪路绿林好汉了！”  
比好奇心两兄弟皆不会复数，走就走说得个顶个的响亮，虽生了不少杂草野株，缓缓上坡的路并不崎岖，左不过数十丈便到了宅子面前，脚步减缓嘴里也噤了声，一时间竟觉着连鸟鸣风声都没了动静。  
门板有些旧了，两扇漆面已落尽连被打磨过的样子也脱了形的大门却仍严丝合缝，隐隐有些许粘贴过纸张的痕迹，不低的门台和书院不相上下却没有太多脚步摩刹出的光亮，两边院墙平整的蔓延开，无端比一般宅邸高处了些许。  
两兄弟看过门缝无望，在院墙边垫脚蹦跳了许久也未曾窥见一毫内里形状，眼见天已经完全黑了下来，多少萌生了些退意。  
踌躇间倒是谁也不肯先开了这个口，眼见面面相觑都快要看不见彼此面貌，是洪材熙先泄了气，“走吧，大不了明儿白天……”  
“嘘！”  
朴俊煐突然一个噤声突地吓了洪材熙一跳，正要嚷起来，朴俊煐接着道：“哥，里边有声音。”  
洪材熙听了更是大惊，然转念一想倒是觉得自己大惊小怪了，真有人才是应该的。  
稍息间洪材熙也听了朴俊煐所说的声音，朴俊煐表情越发疑惑，洪材熙也恍惚了起来，只听见“铮”“咚”两声急促又不甚明了，片刻后又再次重复，一时间倒是完全无法分辨源于何物，朴俊煐有意交替侧了耳，向洪材熙指了指靠近山壁的一面表示是从这一侧传出，两人蹑了足顺着院墙走向山壁，不多几步便见了底，只见陡峭的山壁呈倾轧之势压迫着院内仿如一道天险，院墙与山壁完全相接似浑然一体，倒是凸起的岩石有些许位置可供一人落脚，有这一垫院墙的高度也有了翻越的可能。  
洪材熙半搀半妥地让朴俊煐扒上了墙，朴俊煐露出了个脑袋终于能观察一番，远远只见这处房屋似不大，虽然黑魆魆一片这处院墙望去倒也能看出二层房屋不大轮廓，距这院墙约十丈有余的庭院却又大气，两三点光亮便是源于稍远的房屋。  
“臭小子……看到啥了？”洪材熙支撑得稍有些吃力了，又压着嗓子低声说话，短短几个字也说的断断续续，朴俊煐正想回答，那两个声音又兀地响起，而“咚”的那声一出，距离竟近到了仿佛就在墙下。  
两人一时间恨不得腾出手来捂住口鼻，不约而同地觉着这立体起来了的声音并不是完全陌生却也一时间记不起来，由不得细细思寻，下一阵响动再次响起，甚至更多了破风清啸的动静，紧接着更是两三阵相同却紧促的声音，最后一声咚辅一结束，又多出“啪嗒”一声好似有物什落地漾出了点点余波。  
朴俊煐瞬间想到了什么，回头朝着下方的洪材熙小声道：“哥再撑高一点……”  
洪材熙脑中划过了数句谩骂，然朴俊煐人在墙头不上不下，还是依言拼了十足十的力道把这个看上去清瘦实则分量一点不轻的麻杆推的更高。  
朴俊煐有了些猜测却又有了其他疑惑，只想着多探些身子看个究竟，目力所及隐隐看到了丁点轮廓，却不自知大半身子已过了墙，双臂也不自觉地从撑高变成了抓着并不好下手的墙尖放着自己不一头栽进去。  
洪材熙觉得自己快到极限，心里正倒数上了三二一预备数完就骂出声也不想管里面到底是哪方神仙还是地痞悍匪了，刚张口还没出声只感觉到朴俊煐全身一僵——  
他听到了脚步声！  
甚至，已经到了很近的地方，然而在这之前他完全没听到不说，不等他做反应他细细观察的位置已经出现了足尖——  
“是谁——”  
“啊！”  
“哇！！！”


	2. Chapter 2

其二  
朴俊煐瞬间天旋地转的世界伴随着哀嚎和一连串的咒骂，嚎的是他自己，刚意识到他八成会以一个倒栽葱的状态掉下墙的时刻他还真掉下来了，幸而有意识地挣扎出了点效果护住了头以防摔断了脖子落得个大脸朝低似乎也不冤……而一连串的咒骂则是来自这位未知的墙内人的——这丰富的骂人词汇好歹说明这是个活生生的人了。  
面前人该是被吓到了，对于朴俊煐来说是黑灯瞎火果然有人，对于对方来说就成了黑灯瞎火掉出来个人似乎是挺惊悚的，晕眩中朴俊煐听到那人声音远了又近了，勉强直起身眼前有了光亮，原是对方取来了灯火查看。  
“你是谁？”  
循着声音抬头，朴俊煐看清了眼前人，是一张带些稚气干净漂亮的脸拧出了不少怒火的样子，印着灯火的大眼睛还存着惊疑也异常明亮，长发披散着合着玄色长衫几乎融合于夜色。  
“我……”本意就着低头先认错为敬，伴随着话音刚一动，头顶本就摇摇欲坠的兜帽劈头盖脸的罩了下来，连带翻滚中粘上的泥土真真的被朴俊煐的脸蛋蹭了个干净，“对不起！我不是坏人！只是看到这边有了灯光想来看看是什么情况！”  
“噗……呃，你没事吧？”一瞬间的破功让气鼓鼓的脸漏了气，他像有些迟疑又重新染上了惊慌一般眼神飘忽着没有直视朴俊煐，倒是朴俊煐说着抱歉却大大方方地盯着人看了起来。  
“没事没事！真的没事！都怪我自己……”一个激灵终于想起了先从地上爬起来，一手捏起又脏又皱的兜帽，一手拉扯整理着不成样了的衣服反而蹭了一身泥，朴俊煐终于意识到了自己此时看上去有多窘迫。  
他顺手拾起了地上的什么物什才缓缓站起身，视线的上下忽然调了个个儿，朴俊煐发现对方在宽大的长衫下人要娇小得不少，此时需要翻起大眼睛才能和他对视了，顺着视线往下朴俊煐也发现了对方持灯外的手中攥着的东西——  
是一张泛着幽光的黑色大弓，还有几支零散的箭矢想来便是方才拾起的，看来先前隐约的猜测还蒙对了，只是……  
“呃……要洗洗脸吗？或是换身衣服？不介意的话我的就可以……”看着对方又一次移开视线似乎比自己更加手足无措的样子，朴俊煐连忙道：“不碍事！我洗一下就好……啊不知道方不方便？”  
他连连点头转身便引着朴俊煐走向房屋方向，朴俊煐这才更直观的看到那张令人胆寒的弓立起足有他整个人那么高，朴俊煐不禁难得有了后怕的感觉——如若这黑夜中引弓搭箭的人就是他，那到底该如何射出这几箭？方才如若自己表现的有丝毫让他不信任的地方，这弓就这样直接冲脸抡过来怕是小命都要呜呼了吧？  
指了清水和方巾，两人一时间相对无言，朴俊煐快速将自己整理了一通，随后跟随着娇小的身影进入了灯火充裕的屋子，总算才是真正的得见全貌，那张弓被置于了堂中墙壁前的支架，门边一张矮几上茶壶茶碗俱全另一张则是纸笔墨砚，书册自成一国码成了一小堆，周遭散落着零星几个坐垫，他自个儿先盘腿落座已经斟上了茶，朴俊煐则了对面跟着坐下。  
“你好，我叫朴俊煐，在山腰的书院听学四年了，今日正好放学出来看到了灯光倍感差异，和兄长一同想来看看，事前兄长应该就在墙外，我掉进来后没了动静也不知是不是先跑了……本无意冒犯！上墙揭瓦……实属唐突了，很抱歉。”辅一坐定朴俊煐便先开了口总算好好解释了一通原委。  
他眨眨眼微微摇头说道那便没事了，知晓了事由人也轻松了些许，甚至调笑到你们放学也够晚的，朴俊煐倒是羞了，没好意思说今天是被留了堂。  
“说起来，俊煐少爷……是哪两个字呢？”他正了正身子，端是一副好奇的样子。  
“俊杰廉悍，英姿飒爽！本是简单的字，家里请的算命先生说我命里缺火，便加了个火字边，”人放松了朴俊煐也恢复了健谈，旋即反问道：“少爷您怎么称呼？”  
他抿了抿薄唇勾起的微笑挤弯了眼睛，将盈满的茶盏推给朴俊煐道：“地革，金地革。”  
“何解？”  
“桂玉之地，革故鼎新。”  
朴俊煐小心地端起茶盏轻抿了一小口感到了各方面的新奇，面前这位小少爷有太多不一样的地方，但新晋结识就问太多不太好吧？况且材熙哥……  
“西……我哥不会真的跑了吧……”  
“噗哈哈哈哈，那不如你先去找找他吧，”金地革被逗笑出声来，顺带邀约道，“改天请一起再来吧，我很长一段时间都会在这，有其他想问的……”  
这个话题惹得朴俊煐一怔，太多疑问了，不好奇肯定是假的，况且对面的金地革既好看又十分有趣。有趣的金地革手指无声地点着桌面，眨眨眼继续道：“留到下次再一起吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

其三  
午后的休憩时光往往深受士子们喜爱，饭后或谈天说地或嬉戏蹴鞠，说到底都是少年心性。朴俊煐和洪材熙捡了堂前一角檐下而坐时附近已经坐了年纪不同的小少爷们，一个个烤着还不甚毒辣的太阳泛起懒来。  
“崔家少爷说一早赶来书院路上瞥见有戏班入了城，放学后我们去市集转转吧？”洪材熙贩卖着二道消息，临近的少爷们听了一个个都来了兴，添油加醋的传闻也多了起来。  
倒是本来的说话对象朴俊煐，一手杵在膝头挤压着脸颊肉出着神。  
“呀你小子想啥呢，又是那位么？”洪材熙故意有些不满地说到，一手忽上了朴俊煐今天是水红色的兜帽。  
“哥……今天放学我们去金家吧……”没有灵魂地扶了扶兜帽，朴俊煐显然还没回神。  
“又！又！又！又是金家！”洪材熙怒起，声音一声喊的比一声大，“这一个月、半个月，你有几天不是往那跑的？”  
“哪有那么多！”朴俊煐也不甘示弱的吼回去，“前天不还一起去了李家品茶么……”  
“那也是你先去了金家，等你到李家我们饭都吃完了等你来才喝起了茶！”提起来洪材熙就来去，本来提早蛮久便邀约的局，这臭小子临出发了一句“我跟地革约了事去去就来”脚底抹油溜的飞快，对方偏偏也没那么熟稔但长辈颇有渊源又极力相邀，最后落得个洪材熙一个人甚至面对了人家老爷子的亲切关怀，好不窒息。  
“都是约，我也没办法呀……”意识到理亏，朴俊煐快速认了怂却仍想分辨几句，撇了一眼看洪材熙真的有些不满才闭了嘴。  
当然心里还是要委屈上的，一定程度上真不能完全怪他吧，只是只是，他的神秘新朋友真的特别有意思。  
那日他匆匆下山，刚到山脚就撞上洪材熙找了人准备杀上山，洪材熙也着实被吓的不轻，就怕朴俊煐人真就没了，次日乘着天光大亮再去拜访才得窥全貌，而金地革更是个妙人，自言将将从明国游学归来，暂时落脚这家中旧邸，只等时节舒坦了再回京城家中。  
朴俊煐心底不是没有疑惑的，金地革一些行径做派似乎有了合理的解释但也非毫无破绽，正如相遇那日混暗中拉开的铁弓，那箭矢也发在了朴俊煐心上，由震撼逐渐化成了更深的好奇与探究。通晓文韬武略的人世间可能有不少，但若说圣贤书习得市井山野粗鄙恶言也能丰富得出口成章朴俊煐就甘拜下风了，更不说金地革身手也何等了得，有限的切磋中，除了赤手空拳朴俊煐能仗着身量有些许优势，但凡金地革得了个物什器械就能把多半时间用心读书疏于练习的朴俊煐撵着打。  
“哥这么讨厌地革吗？”朴俊煐扁着嘴，挎过他哥的一边手臂摇晃着，附近的小少爷们也被勾起了好奇相互问询着这是在说哪家少年郎。  
“没有讨厌啊，”这倒是实话，洪材熙也不是没随朴俊煐去过金家，说实话他还觉着挺惊艳的，只是朴俊煐的反应属实激烈了些，“是你太喜欢了吧？这都大半个月了日日如此，人家家底都够了解完了吧，你难道只有金地革一个朋友吗？”  
“不是啦……地革很少聊自己的事来着，但是他的见识本事真的好厉害！我又不是调查户籍，不在乎他家是什么情况的啦。”朴俊煐略一思索，他们聊的太多了，但金地革确实甚少提及家庭，倒是一旁的一位小少爷询问着是不是山上的金家，朴俊煐颔首，他老早还小心翼翼地问过金地革需不需要帮他隐瞒宅邸的事怕他是个神秘的来头说不得，金地革被朴俊煐小心翼翼怕被灭口的的样子逗得大笑，连连答到说得说得，止不住的笑换来了一通打闹。  
“啊那我倒是听说过，我家堂前大叔说来了几个不认识的新面孔来买米买些吃食，只说是山上的宅子最近过来小住。”朴俊煐没太在意只随意说到自己去时还没遇到过他家有其他人，众人一片啧啧称奇。  
“那我不管，”洪材熙甩开朴俊煐黏糊的胳膊，双手环胸道，“今日你只能跟我们去市集！”  
朴俊煐适时服了软，又想讨好地靠近遭到了洪材熙的嫌弃，心底则又盘算起了如何故技重施金蝉脱壳。

未时的钟声传来，众人纷纷起身回堂预备开始下午的课程，一时间熙熙攘攘，朴俊煐转身间远远看到了院门边模糊出现了一个熟悉的身影。  
“地革？”  
“呀你小子……”又听到傻弟弟念叨这名字，洪材熙回头就想骂出声，顺着朴俊煐的视线望出去也是一惊，“好像……还真是？”  
众人听到都驻了足纷纷回头，听过这两兄弟一通拌嘴无不对这个名字的主人好奇，只见先生的书童引着一个看不清面孔的消瘦身影从廊下走向了后堂。  
“所以真的是金地革吗？”洪材熙手肘碰了碰朴俊煐，朴俊煐颇为不解道：“是地革啊，怎么会来书院呢？没听他说过啊……”  
“没听说过？所以你们其实不亲吧。”洪材熙打趣着说到，回身招呼众人进屋。  
“亲不亲呢……”留下恍惚的朴俊煐思索起了新的问题。

午后本应是先生教授新内容的时候，今日先生却迟迟没有出现，稍过片刻使了书童来布置了作业临时要作文章，一片哀鸿中朴俊煐凝了凝神打算先不去考虑自己那点心思，提笔便是一篇早就思量过的文章。一时三刻苦短，便是到了最苦恼的孩子都已完成先生也不见踪影，温书的温书，闲聊的闲聊，只到即将沸反盈天才传来先生熟悉的咳嗽。  
原以为接下来是更为枯燥的评述，收齐了卷纸先生却说今日提前放课，众人自行回家温习即可，到底是一群孩子欢呼声险些揭了天花板，浑不把温书的要求放心里，呼朋引友这就准备着一通玩耍了。  
眼看日头还早，踏出房门那一刻朴俊煐已经在计划着马上落跑先去一趟金家了——大不了邀地革一同去市集嘛……  
“俊煐啊。”  
时常念想的声音在身侧喊出自己的名字，朴俊煐惊讶的转头，廊下挺立的可不就是金地革吗。  
“地革？你怎么来了！”欣喜地步踩下台阶套上鞋子，快步奔至金地革面前，朴俊煐不由得打量起对方和平时不大相似的样子。  
金地革在家贯是懒散的样子，今日黑直的长发高高束成了英挺的形状，零散的刘海鬓发软软贴在脸颊，墨色长衫还是熟悉的宽大，一根绀色宫绦系于腰间，最打眼的却还是环抱的臂间是一柄通体发黑的唐刀。  
“我今日来拜访尹先生，正好听说你们要下课了，便想等你放学呢。”金地革抬眼看着朴俊煐惊讶的脸弯了眉眼，发尾随着晃头也划出了好看的弧度。  
听闻金地革在等自己，朴俊煐心上一轻就差跃上了云端，“我就说午间似乎看到你进门了，方才也正想着要去找你呢！”  
“嗯哼！”  
朴俊煐知道自己得意差点忘形了。  
洪材熙在背后狠狠地瞪着朴俊煐，他终于想起了有什么问题，这差不多是准备开溜被抓现行了吧。  
“呃……地革啊，今天可能去不了你家了……”朴俊煐挤眉弄眼着看得金地革好笑，眼见身后洪材熙身边渐渐聚起了人倒是心下了然道：“是有其他约了吗？”  
“不……”  
“是啊，市集有新来的戏班打算去看看。”朴俊煐还试图含混过关，洪材熙抢先直截了当地说了出来，朴俊煐不敢再回身瞪他哥了，只好顺着说：“地革要一起去看看吗？”  
“可以啊，”金地革欣然应允，看朴俊煐松了口气的样子笑得更开心了“我也许久未曾看过了。”  
不及朴俊煐接话，身后倒是一片沸腾了起来，朴俊煐回头才看到身后好不壮观，原是一众少爷们都搁这看戏，听到眼前这个惊艳的美人答应同行顿时炸了锅。  
“走走走！”  
“这边的戏文可有意思了！”  
“街边的鱼饼也特别好吃！少爷我给你说……”  
噌噌挤过来好几个小少爷把金地革吓了一跳，下意识地往朴俊煐身后藏了藏，朴俊煐两头看顾着，还来不及好好体味心下飘飘然的滋味就被迫先在骂人边缘试探，“闹什么呢臭小子们，走着走着前边带路！”  
一圈人逐渐三三两两地散开，今日时间还十分充裕，一个个也到不着急玩玩闹闹也在缓步前往市集。洪材熙瞥了朴俊煐一眼，也不再折腾他这倒霉弟弟了。  
剩两人坠在长长的队伍尾端，时不时有人回头看他们一眼——其实应该都是在看金地革，没了陌生人在身边，金地革咋舌道：“西……一群臭狗崽，老子又不是山上下来的啥都没见识过……没见过刀么？信不信刷刷两刀他们小脑瓜都得搬家呀。”  
“噗，他们哪是在看刀，”朴俊煐噗嗤笑出声，心道金地革又开始了，“地革啊，刀好帅哦。”  
“你也想用脑袋试一下？”金地革扯起一边嘴角皮笑肉不笑。  
“我说真的，给我看看嘛。”朴俊煐扯起了金地革衣角，够着头另一侧的刀。  
“这个嘛……”金地革转了转眼珠道，“你问问它答不答应咯。”说着做势就要拔刀。  
“呀呀饶命！”朴俊煐半真半假地一蹦三尺高，金地革也来了劲儿，一时间两人从队尾追追打打到头又撵着跑回了队尾，朴俊煐左脚绊右脚差点又一次拥抱了大地，兜帽又一次首当其冲遭了罪。  
“叹为观止。”洪材熙如是点评到。

戏班的确没有令人失望，就连本来有些鄙夷的金地革都表达了赞赏，更不要说鲜美的鱼汤鱼饼让挑剔的少爷们都大大地满足了，甚至金地革还想浑水摸鱼去买酒，被惊慌的朴俊煐逮到并以尚未成年劝阻，成功换来了大眼睛的两个白眼。  
人群围了一圈又一圈，杂耍热闹锣鼓更火热，摩肩接踵间朴俊煐和金地革两个消瘦的人被挤得好似叠在了一块，朴俊煐低头迎面的就是金地革高高的发辫，金地革抱着刀，倒是朴俊煐双臂有些无所适从，思来想去最后搭上了金地革双肩，金地革选择性的甩了一甩想把这双滚烫的掌心甩掉，换来的只是朴俊煐扣得更紧。  
分出了太多注意力在身前的人身上，朴俊煐倒反无心热闹到底源于何处了，细细思寻着眼下还能做点什么，倏地只感觉到掌下的身躯瞬间僵住了。  
“地革？怎么……”朴俊煐探着头也无法看到此时金地革的表情，倒是金地革明显地慌乱了起来。  
“我……俊煐我、我走开一下……不是，我先回去了！”说着强硬地转身，不顾人群的抱怨低垂着头拨开众人跌跌撞撞地消失在人群中。  
朴俊煐呆愣了片刻，也立即追了出去。


End file.
